


Risqué Endeavors

by BroomballKraken



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Sylvain, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Sex, Top Lorenz, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: After a training session with Lorenz becomes heated (in more ways than one), Sylvain finds himself in a rather...risqué situation, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining about it.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Risqué Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the first of my kinktober fics, but due to a combination of pouring all of my effort into this particular fic and falling into a big ol' pit of writer's block, this is going to be my only kinktober contribution lmao Anyway, thanks for reading!

“Hahh...G-Get on with it already, Lorenz…”

“Patience, my dear. This is a difficult position, and _someone_ could not wait until we got somewhere more comfortable.”

Sylvain opened his mouth to deliver a snarky retort, but all that came out was an airy gasp as Lorenz thrust his fingers inside of him. Sylvain’s hand braced against the wall behind him, while his other was clinging tightly to his lover’s back. Lorenz’s lips suddenly captured his in a heated kiss, and Sylvain let out a moan.

Sylvain had never had sex in quite as public of a place as this, and the thrill that came with the possibility of being caught made his fully erect dick twitch with anticipation. He and Lorenz had been sparring only minutes earlier, and the physical contact combined with the adrenaline had them both incredibly turned on by the end of it, and Sylvain practically begged Lorenz to fuck him as soon as possible.

And here they were, wedged in an alleyway between two buildings not too far from the training grounds, with just enough room for Lorenz to pin Sylvain to the wall for leverage as he worked him open. He was too slow for Sylvain’s liking, however, and an impatient whine escaped him as he pressed his face against Lorenz’s neck.

“Lorenz, please...” Sylvain’s voice cracked with his desperate plea, and his legs tightened around Lorenz’s waist as he chuckled and removed his fingers.

“My my, Sylvain,” Lorenz purred, and Sylvain braced himself against the wall with both hands as Lorenz let go of his legs so that he could slide his pants down, “I do not recall ever hearing you beg quite this much. Did our training session really get you that hot and bothered?” Sylvain swallowed thickly when Lorenz freed his already fully erect dick from his underclothes. Letting out a groan when Lorenz ground his hips against his and rutted their dicks together, Sylvain wrapped his arms around him again, his fingers digging into Lorenz’s shoulders.

“Ugh, yes it did alright? Stop screwing around and get your dick in me.”

“Very well.” Sylvain pouted when Lorenz chuckled; he _was_ doing this on purpose, the teasing bastard. Sylvain inhaled sharply when he felt the tip of Lorenz’s dick press against him, and he tried to relax as best he could as he slowly entered him.

“Fuck…” Sylvain breathed, his back squirming against the wall. It didn’t hurt exactly, but the odd position combined with their rushed preparation made this first thrust a bit uncomfortable. Lorenz paused for a moment, bringing a hand up to gently caress Sylvain’s cheek, and he could see obvious concern in those beautiful eyes of his.

“Are you alright? Does it hurt?” Lorenz asked, his brow furrowed. Sylvain closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly to help himself relax.

“I’m good.” Sylvain grinned at the unconvinced look on Lorenz’s face, so he placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and rolled his hips the best that he could. “This position is just a little weird.”

“If you are sure…” Lorenz pulled out slightly and pushed back in, drawing low moans from the both of them. “Please, ah, tell me if it does hurt and I will stop.”

“I know, I know,” Sylvain said, rolling his eyes, “Start fucking me already before someone finds us.”

Lorenz chuckled and brought his face close to Sylvain’s, noses brushing slightly as their eyes locked. “Well, how could I resist such an enticing request from such a devilishly handsome man?” Before Sylvain could respond, Lorenz’s lips captured his in a heated kiss. Sylvain moaned as Lorenz finally started moving, fucking his impatient lover in a steady rhythm. As his tongue shoved it’s way into Lorenz’s mouth, Sylvain fisted a hand into his hair and deepened the kiss.

When Lorenz eventually broke the kiss, Sylvain bit his lip to stifle a groan when Lorenz quickened his thrusts. Lorenz adjusted his grip on Sylvain’s leg with one hand, while the other moved to wrap around Sylvain’s dick, causing the latter’s breath to hitch.

“Darling,” Lorenz purred as he gave Sylvain’s dick a languid stroke, “have I ever told you how pretty your dick is?”

Sylvain barked out a laugh that dissolved into a low moan when Lorenz’s thumb brushed over the tip. “Ah...O-Only about every single time you see it, babe.”

“Ah yes, well, nonetheless it bears repeating.” Lorenz continued to pump Sylvain’s dick, adjusting the speed of his hand so that it was in time with his thrusts. Sylvain groaned and threw his head back, biting his lip as waves of pleasure flooded his senses. Lorenz took advantage of his now exposed neck, and soon his lips were pressed tenderly against Sylvain’s hot skin.

“Ah, fuck…” Sylvain shivered as Lorenz sucked on his neck, and a loud moan escaped him when Lorenz’s teeth grazed over his pulse point. The marks that he was leaving on Sylvain’s skin would surely be hard to hide, but it made Sylvain feel so fucking good that he couldn’t bring himself to care at all.

“Mmm, my dearest Sylvain, you always take my dick so well,” Lorenz purred, his lips brushing against his skin as he spoke. He thrust up into Sylvain hard, causing him to cry out. “How are you feeling?”

“Fucking...ah, amazing.” Sylvain swallowed thickly as his legs tightened around Lorenz’s waist, trying to push him in further. “Gods damn it, I really need you to fuck me harder, Lorenz. _Please_.”

He didn’t need to ask twice, and after Lorenz placed a light kiss on his lips, he slightly changed the angle of his hips, before thrusting up into Sylvain at a relentless pace.

“Oh gods Lorenz, right there!” Sylvain cried out in ecstasy as Lorenz’s dick continued to hit him in just the right spot. If he kept this up, Sylvain really wouldn’t last much longer…

Suddenly, Lorenz froze, his eyes wide and his flushed cheeks going slightly pale. Sylvain hissed with annoyance and opened his mouth to complain, but he wisely decided against it when he realized _why_ Lorenz had stopped.

_Voices_.

Sylvain’s heartbeat hammered hard in his chest, and he bit down roughly on his lower lip to keep himself from making any more indecent sounds. He listened intently, and grimaced when the voices got a bit louder. Gods, he and Lorenz would never hear the end of it if they were found in the position they were in. But it was so _fucking_ hard to stay quiet, with Lorenz’s warm, hard cock filling him up.

Lorenz pressed himself flush against Sylvain, and the movement of Lorenz’s dick inside of him caused Sylvain to choke out a quiet, needy moan. Gods, he needed him to move _now_ , but Sylvain didn’t think he could keep quiet if Lorenz started fucking him hard and fast again, and they would be caught in the act without a doubt. As Lorenz slid his head up next to Sylvain’s, their cheeks brushed and Lorenz let out a low chuckle.

“Careful, Sylvain.” His voice was barely audible, and Sylvain choked down the whine that bubbled up in his throat as his lover’s warm breath enveloped his ear. “We will be discovered if you cannot keep your voice down.” Lorenz slid his dick out of Sylvain fully, before slowly, _agonizingly_ so, pushing it all the way back in. Sylvain’s fingers dug into Lorenz’s back, and he desperately needed Lorenz to fuck him faster; this slow and silent bullshit was driving him insane.

“Ah-” Sylvain squeaked out as Lorenz continued fucking him slow, but the noise was muffled when Lorenz shoved three fingers inside of Sylvain’s mouth.

“This should keep that pretty mouth of yours occupied, for now,” Lorenz purred as he gave Sylvain’s ear a sensual lick. Sylvain squeezed his eyes shut as his tongue caressed the slender fingers of his lover one by one, sliding between each digit with a practiced skill.

Lorenz shivered and bit his lip as Sylvain’s eyes reopened and locked with his, and Sylvain let out a muffled gasp when he felt Lorenz’s dick twitch inside of him. Fuck...he really was going to lose his goddamn mind if Lorenz didn’t start moving faster soon…

“Ah, it seems that our uninvited guests have finally left.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened as he pulled himself briefly from his lust-induced daze and listened intently to their surroundings; the voices from before were gone, and Lorenz pulled his fingers from Sylvain’s mouth with a wet ‘pop’. They were soon replaced with Lorenz’s mouth, and Sylvain didn’t hold back as he moaned loudly into the heated kiss. Lorenz broke the kiss, a devilish smile crossing his face, before he grabbed Sylvain by the hips and began giving him the hard fucking that he so desperately needed.

“Oh, fuck Lorenz!” Sylvain cried, his voice cracking as he clung tightly to Lorenz for dear life. Each fervent thrust of Lorenz’s dick inside of Sylvain made him see stars, and Lorenz knew exactly the right place to ram against to drive Sylvain wild.

“Sylvain...you feel so wonderful, darling…” Lorenz groaned, panting hard as he kept up the relentless pace of his thrusting, “You are going to squeeze me dry at this rate.”

“Gods yes, fill me up, please,” Sylvain begged, and when Lorenz wrapped a hand around his neglected dick, Sylvain cried out and threw his head back, smacking it hard into the wall behind him. He hardly noticed the dizziness that flashed through his head, mostly due to the cloudy haze of lust and pleasure that was overtaking his senses.

Lorenz’s thrusting started to become erratic, and Sylvain could feel his legs starting to shake under him. “I-ah-I’m close, Sylvain.”

“Me too...Fuck…” Sylvain’s toes curled up inside of his boots as the pleasure in his core reached its peak, and he screamed his lover’s name as he came. Lorenz managed to get a few more thrusts in, before he buried himself fully inside of Sylvain and gave in to his own pleasure.

They both stayed motionless for a moment, panting heavily as they basked in their post-orgasm highs. Eventually, Lorenz slowly let Sylvain’s legs drop back to the ground, but they were numb and tingly, so Sylvain stumbled and fell against Lorenz’s chest.

Letting out a soft laugh, Lorenz leaned back against the wall and wrapped his arms around Sylvain, letting his lover rest against his chest. Lorenz coaxed Sylvain’s head to fall onto his shoulder, and as the fog of pleasure faded from Sylvain’s mind, it was replaced with an uncomfortable dizziness.

“Is your head alright, Sylvain? You hit it quite hard.”

Sylvain mumbled incoherently in response, and he winced slightly when Lorenz’s hand pressed gently against the back of his neck. The familiar warming numbness of healing magic replaced the pain, and Sylvain let out a content hum.

“Thanks,” Sylvain said, as he placed languid kisses against Lorenz’s neck. Lorenz giggled as he squirmed under the light touches, and Sylvain glanced up to find Lorenz glaring at him as he let out an annoyed huff.

“That tickles, you know,” Lorenz grumbled, and a sly grin crossed Sylvain’s face.

“I know. That’s why I’m doing it.”

Lorenz pouted as he continued to tend to Sylvain’s injury, but a small smile returned to his face when Sylvain’s arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

“Honestly, Sylvain, you should be more careful,” Lorenz said with a sigh, “How do you always manage to hurt yourself whenever we have sex? Last time you almost broke your foot kicking the side of my bed.”

Sylvain laughed against Lorenz’s neck. “Mmm, dunno babe. I guess you’re so good at fucking me that I lose control of my senses or something.”

Lorenz bristled as he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “D-Don’t say such embarrassing things.” Sylvain pulled back as he snorted and rolled his eyes.

“But then I wouldn’t be able to see your face flush that cute shade of red.” Sylvain grinned when Lorenz’s cheeks somehow turned an even deeper red and he averted his gaze.

“You are the worst.”

“Yeah, but you still like me.”

“...For some reason.”

Lorenz dropped his hand from Sylvain’s head when he was finished, and he turned to lock his eyes with Sylvain’s again. An impossibly beautiful smile graced his lips, so beautiful in fact that Sylvain couldn’t help but kiss him breathless, and Lorenz eagerly reciprocated.

Eventually, they parted to clean up and make themselves presentable, before they stepped out of the alley. Sylvain’s hand immediately sought out Lorenz’s, and their fingers entwined together as Sylvain stretched out and yawned.

“Well, all that, heh, _training_ really worked up an appetite. You wanna head to the dining hall, Lorenz?”

“That sounds lovely. Maybe I will make us some tea to pair with our meal.” Sylvain smiled and leaned up to place a kiss on Lorenz’s cheek.

“You do make the best tea, babe.”

“You flatter me, darling.”

As they headed towards the dining hall, Sylvain glanced at Lorenz out of the corner of his eye, watching as he fussed with a messy bit of his hair. A mischievous grin crossed Sylvain’s face as he let go of Lorenz’s hand and slipped his arm behind his back instead.

“Heh, since we had so much fun with our...cool-down workout after training, maybe we could try and sneak into the baths after everyone else is asleep for another...risqué endeavor…” Sylvain waggled his eyebrows at Lorenz, whose face scrunched up as he rolled his eyes hard.

“Ugh, I would like to avoid getting that, ahem, _risqué_ again, considering we were almost caught in the act,” Lorenz mumbled, his cheeks flushing a cute shade of pink.

“Aw, you’re no fun, babe.”

“Oh?” Lorenz raised an eyebrow at Sylvain. He paused to take Sylvain’s hand and lift it to his mouth, purple eyes locked onto brown as he placed a tender kiss on the back of Sylvain’s hand. “But you sounded like you were having _plenty_ of fun a few minutes ago, my dear Sylvain.” It was Sylvain’s turn to flush a bright red, laughing sheepishly as he rubbed at the back of his neck, and Lorenz chuckled as the two men continued to make their way to the dining hall, hand-in-hand.

“...You got me there.” Sylvain admitted his defeat, but in this case he certainly wasn’t going to complain about it. Not one bit.


End file.
